Revenge
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Katherine is alive and she wants revenge on Stefan for betraying her so long ago. But Damon on the other hand...is caught in the middle. So who's side is he? Elena's of course. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I changed things from last episode. Bonnie's grandma didn't die. Okay so that's pretty much all I changed. Haha. So please read and review! Thanks.**

**Elena's POV:**

"What are we going to do?" I asked, horrified. Katherine wasn't in the tomb. How could she not be in the tomb? Is it even possible for her not to be in the tomb? Maybe Damon just didn't look hard enough. I shook my head. No, Damon wanted this more than anything. I had to pull my eyes away from the tomb. No had answered my question and I don't think anyone planned to. I bit my lower lip before speaking up. "Damon...maybe Stefan was right. Maybe your love for Katherine was never real."

Damon threw his hands up in the air suddenly. "SHUT UP!" His scream was so loud that i jumped backwards. Before I had a chance to blink, Stefan was standing protectively in front of me. Damon turned quickly to face us. He pointed at me angrily. "Don't ever say that." He snapped. "Don't you dare turn into him." His eyes moved from me to Stefan and then back to me. I glanced down at the ground.

"Don't blame her for this, Damon." Stefan spoke up finally. "We took a risk. All three of us did. I'm sorry that things didn't turn out the way you wanted them too." Damon gave Stefan a deadly look. It seemed like any second he would snap again, but this time go for Stefan.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Wait. How come Pearl, Anna's mom, was in there then? Wasn't Katherine brought to the tomb with her?" Stefan turned slightly to look at me. He pressed a warm hand to my arm. Damon's expression changed completely. He looked just as confused as I was. I closed my eyes and blew a strand of hair out of my face. I opened my eyes again and Damon was gone. My eyes grew wide. "Where is he?!"

Stefan gave me a sad look. "I'm not sure. But it can't be hard to guess."

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

Somehow throughout the night I made it home. I'm not sure how, Stefan probably. But I was home. In my bed. I rolled over slightly not wanting to open my eyes. I have no idea what time it is...and something tells me that I don't want to know. "Elena." My eyes shot open at the whisper. Bonnie. I squinted once before sitting up. "Elena get up."

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"She's alive." Bonnie turned and started walking out of the room. Who's alive? I threw the covers off the bed. "Bonnie, no wait!" I jumped off the bed to chase after her. I couldn't see her, but I could hear her footsteps. "Bonnie wait! Where are you?!" I raced down the stairs. Once I hit the bottom I stopped. "Bonnie?" The house was silent. Outside I could see that it was still dark. "Jenna? Jer?" I called, with a small gulp.

A knock at the door made my entire body freeze in place. I spun around on my heel to face the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"Katherine." I felt my heart stop. The world stopped spinning. Nothing was real anymore. I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. That's impossible. I took small steps towards the door. I reached out and gripped the cold doorknob. I closed my eyes and quickly opened the door. "Hello Elena."

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Third Person:**

Stefan stared into his older brother's dark eyes. "That's impossible. Katherine can't be alive." The two of them stood in Stefan's room. "Well it's possible. She's alive and hasn't even thought to come and look for us." Damon stated angrily.

"Did you think she would?" Stefan asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Didn't you?"

Stefan didn't answer. He knew his love for Katherine wasn't real, but if she was alive, why wouldn't she look for them? "Where is she then?" He asked, changing the subject."

"She was last seen in Chicago. 1983. Pearl says she knew we were alive."

"Which means she knew where we were." Stefan stated.

"Yep." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Do you think she knows where we are now?"

Damon stopped his pacing to face his brother. "Oh I know she knows exactly where we are. She knows who it was that threw her in the tomb. She knows who betrayed her." His voice was deep and menacing. "She's going to show up here eventually. She wants revenge on us."

Stefan looked at him confused. "How do you know all of this?"

"Anna. She apparently talked to her in Chicago to find out where her dear old mother was. Katherine's been plotting to come back here eventually. She blames us for her death." He explained. "Personally I think she'll go for Elena, because that's what I would do."

"She doesn't know about Elena."

"She probably does by now." Damon shot back.

"Well I think the question is, who's side will you be on when she does show up?" Stefan asked.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other for a very long time. "Katherine...was the love of my life...you were my brother. You betrayed me and so did she." He paused for a second. "I'm on Elena's side."

**Please Review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV:**

I inhaled a sharp breath of relief. When she peeked outside the door, there was no one there. It's just your imagination_. _Just to be on the safe side though, I stepped out on the porch. I looked both ways and checked either side of the porch. Of course, there was no one there. The voice and knocking were just a fragment of my imagination. Right? I shook my head allowing the those thoughts to flow out of my head. Everything has just been hecktic lately, that's all. With the tomb being opened and Damon not finding Katherine, I've been under a lot of stress.

As I started back into the house the phone rang. Quickly I slammed the door shut and rushed to the kitchen. The caller ID came up as _Unkown._ I stared at the green answer button, almost in fear. What if the knocking wasn't my imagination? What if Katherine really was at the door? NO. I shook my head again. Katherine doesn't even know me. She couldn't possibly have been here.

Before I could change my mind, I hit the green button. "Hello?" My voice cracked slightly. There was fuzz on the other end. "Hello?" I asked again, with my confidence. "Who is this?" There was a loud banging in the the background of the fuzz. I heard another bang, but this time it was from my end of the line. I froze in place. Whoever was calling was at the house. I punched my finger into the off button. Afterwards, I dialed Stefan's number. The phone rang exactly seven times before going to voicemail. "Damn it." I sighed, setting the phone down on the counter.

I jumped slightly at the sound of another bang. It sounded like loud knocking against the front walls. "Who's there?!" I yelled. The banging stopped suddenly. My heart was pounding in my chest, making me feel like a heart attack could happen at any moment. Knocking at the door started up again. This time I didn't waste anytime. I ran to the door and threw it open without even a second guess. My mind was fixed on the image in front of me. A small boy who looked to be about eleven stared back at me. "May we come in?" He asked.

My breath got caught in my throat. "We?" I asked, whispering the word.

"My mom and I. There's something out here and we're scared to keep walking home from the park." He explained.

I looked down at him, trying to decide if this was all really happening or not. "Where's your mom?"

"She went to look for her necklace. She dropped as we were walking up through your yard."

I squinted out into the yard. I couldn't see anyone, but the boy sounded convincing. "Um sure. You guys can come in." As soon as I spoke those words, my heart sank. Before I could react, an arm shoved the little boy over. Before me stood the impossible. I stared back at myself. Only some things were different. The girl that was looking back at me had curly hair and her eyes were a bit darker than mine. "Thanks for inviting us in Elena." She stepped in through the doorway and examined the house. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

While she walked around in front of me, examining everything, I reached down towards my pocket. I could feel the outline of my cell phone. "Katherine." I whispered so low, but I knew that she would be able to hear me.

The girl giggled. "Of course silly!"

I flinched at how chipper she seemed. "Get out." I said, harshly.

Katherine's eye brows pulled together in confusion. Her eyes grew even darker than they were before. She took a step closer, circling me. I stared back at her. I could see why Stefan and Damon were obessed with first meeting me when they came to Mystic Falls. Katherine and I could be twins seperated at birth! "Well that's certainitly not what I wanted to here." She spoke in a hiss. "But I guess you would feel sort of threatened by me. After all, I'm the one who stole the hearts of the Salvatore brothers before you did."

"I didn't steal their hearts." I snapped. As she circled around me, I tried to reach my hand into my pocket, but I couldn't without her seeing.

"Oh that's right!" She laughed and yelled at the same time. "You only stole Stefan's heart! Poor Damon. He always was the odd man out." She smirked slightly at her comment.

"What do you want?!" I asked, almost screaming.

She smiled, showing all her perfectly white teeth and fangs. "Revenge." She stated simply.

My breathing grew heavy. "Revenge?! For what!? No one did anything to you!" She gave me a look of confusion again. "Katherine! No one threw you in the tomb! You escaped! Why would you want revenge?"

"You just don't get it!" She snapped. "Did Damon and Stefan ever tell you what really happened about the tomb?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly." She snapped again. "They didn't tell you that I pretended to be dead to stop them from fighting over me?!"

Confusion washed through me. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Katherine gave me a small smile. "And maybe you never will." She replied. I tried to process her words, but before I knew it, everything went black and a sharp pain stung my head.

**Please Review!**

**OH and I'm changing some of the show's story line.**


End file.
